A True Hero
by aZnSoCcErStAr
Summary: My very first Takari romance fic. This fic takes place during the fight with the Digimon Emperor


A True Hero

_A True Hero_

Author's Note: I am not the owner of Digimon Session 2.I just write fan fics and I plan to keep it that way.This story is during Digimon Session 2.T.K and Kari aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but they will.I hope you enjoy it.

@~~~~~~~~

_RING_

"Ok!Settle down everyone.Don't forget, today is the day you spend the day in the computer room to gather information for your group science projects," said Mr. Hamasaki out loud to the class."So gather your stuff and let's head to the computer room.Please walk through the halls quietly."

All the kids gathered their stuff and started heading for the computer room.While walking, everyone was whispering to each other.Kari, T.K and Davis were working together on their project.Their project was about cells.They were discussing the Digital World very quietly when their class made it to the computer room.Everyone then turned on the monitors and the computers.T.K, Kari and Davis went on the computer that they used to teleport to the Digital World.

"Ok everyone," interrupted Mr. Hamasaki."Please work really hard and no fooling around.If you need me, I'll be at this table over here grading your homework from 3 nights ago." 

Everyone then faced his or her computers again.T.K, Kari and Davis went online to look for information on cells.Chibimon then pulled on Davis's pants to get his attention.Davis then looked at the in-training digimon.

"Are we going to the Digital World Davis?" Questioned Chibimon. 

"Later ChibiVmon.We're working on our project now and then during lunch period we will go to the Digital World."

Chibimon then sank back into Davis's backpack.Kari and T.K looked up to make sure Gatomon and Patamon were on the overhead lamps so nobody would see them.Gatomon and Patamon then looked down at T.K and Kari and waved at them.

_RING_

Everyone then ran out the door for lunch period.Except for T.K, Kari, and Davis.After everyone left, Gatomon and Patamon jumped down from the overhead lights.T.K walked outside to wait for Yolei and to stand guard.After the door shut, Kari felt someone grab her waist.

"Now that J.B is gone," whispered Davis into Kari's ear. "Why don't you give me a little smooch."

"Heck no Davis.This is why I never go out with you."

Kari pulled Davis arms away from her waist and went to the other side of the room with Gatomon to have some lunch.T.K, Yolei, and Cody then came into the room and saw Kari on the other side of the room.Kari then walked over to T.K and started talking to him.Davis then started to get very jealous.

"Are we all ready to go?" Questioned Yolei to everyone else.

"Where's your digimon?" Questioned T.K to Yolei and Cody.

"Our digimon are in our backpacks.See!"

Cody then held out his backpack and out popped his in-training digimon, Upamon.Yolei did the same and Pururmon then flew into the sky.Pururmon then landed on Yolei's head.Cody caught Upamon.

"Then I guess we're ready to go!" Said Kari.

Everyone held out their digivives and a big light filled the room.The five children with their digimon were transported to the digital world.All their n-training digimon turned to rookies and then they started walking.

@~~~~~~~~

_ _

_Beep! Beep!_

"Man!" Yelled the Digimon Emperor with his digimon next to him, Wormmon."It's those kids again.Oh well, it doesn't really matter.My plan is set for action.Let's go Unimon!"

The Digimon Emperor then hopped onto Unimon and they flew to where the five digi-destined kids were.

@~~~~~~~~

"C'mon Kari," whined Davis to Kari. "Just one kiss.Please? Just a small one on the cheek.Please?"

"How many times do I have to say it? NO!"

"I guess she told you Davis," commented T.K.

"Shut up, T.C!"

"And for the last time, its T.K.Not T.C.T.Kaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Whatever."

"Davis, look up there!" Yelled Cody pointing to the sky.Davis looked to find the Digimon Emperor on Unimon.

"Haven't you kids gotten the message yet?" Yelled the Digimon Emperor."I told you to stay out of the Digital World and I meant it!"

"I only listen to what my parents order me to do!"Yelled Yolei to the Emperor."I don't listen to younger brats like you!"

Unimon landed in front of the five kids.The Digimon Emperor jumped off the horse-like digimon and held out his whip.He hit the ground with his whip and then gave a command.

"Get them Unimon!"Commanded the Digimon Emperor.

"Horn Blaster!"

Everyone moved out of the way and fell to the ground.They all slowly stood up.The Digimon Emperor was getting even madder then before. 

"I don't have patience to deal with you now get out of here!"Yelled the Digimon Emperor.He then took out his whip again and whipped it near Kari.It then wrapped around her and then she was pulled to the Digimon Emperor.There was no way she could have escaped.Davis ran to the Digimon Emperor with his fist ready to hit him. 

"Let Kari go!" said Davis as he ran toward the Digimon Emperor.The Emperor moved to the side and Davis fell to the ground, arm first.He then moaned in pain and was unable to get up.

"Davis are you alright?"Yelled Kari.The Digimon Emperor then slapped Kari across the face.

"Shut up!" Yelled the Digimon Emperor.He put her on top of Unimon and got on top himself.They flew into the sky.

"KARI!!!!!!!!" Yelled T.K reaching to the sky.

"If you kids want your friend back, come for a challenge at Infinity Mountain.I'll be waiting. HAHAHA!"

"T.K!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kari.

"KARI!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Unimon then flew away with the Digimon Emperor and Kari.T.K then dropped to his knees and he faced the ground.He turned around to check on the rest of the group.Yolei and Cody were helping Davis to a tree near them so he could rest.Then T.K walked over to Davis and the others.

"You guys take care of Davis," said T.K with Patamon on his head."I'm going after Kari."

"I'm going with you," yelled Davis trying to get up.He then fell back in pain. 

"Your to hurt to fight.C'mon Patamon. You ready?"

"Yeah!" 

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to………. Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

T.K hopped onto Pegasusmon.Then Gatomon walked up to T.K and Pegasusmon.

"Bring me with you!"

"Hop on Gatomon!"

Gatomon hopped onto Pegasusmon and they flew to Infinity Mountain._Hang in there Kari.I'm coming!_T.K thought to himself.

@~~~~~~~~

_Moan_

"Huh?" Said Kari with a shock on her face."Where am I?" 

She found herself hanging in a cave with a lake below her.She looked around and saw nobody in sight.Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Your finally awake," said the familiar voice."Child of light."

The Digimon Emperor appeared on the side of the lake in front of her.

"Welcome to my headquarters," said the Digimon Emperor.

"Why are you doing this to the digimon?" Yelled Kari with an angered look on her face.

"So I can rule the digital world. Why else?"

"If you don't let me go I'll …"

"You'll what? As you can see, you can't do much without your precious T.K here to protect you."

Kari went into a deep look of shock.How did he know about her feelings for T.K?

"Your probably wondering how I figured it out?I kind of got a clue when you were yelling out his name before we left and take a look at who is coming to fight for your life?"

He showed a mirror in front of Kari. He showed T.K and Gatomon riding Pegasusmon. 

"T.K!" whispered Kari to herself while a tear was rolling down her face.

@~~~~~~~~

"There it is!" Yelled T.K."Infinity Mountain."

"We better prepare ourselves for the fight a tough fight T.K!" said Pegasusmon.

"I just hope Kari's ok."

"I wish I could at least digivolve into Angewomon to help you guys out but with Kari not here…" said Gatomon.

"Its ok Gatomon.We can handle him long enough for you to find Kari.You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" said both digimon.

@~~~~~~~~

"To think he's going to risk his life for you.I wonder if he has any last words?" Said the Digimon Emperor.He then starts to laugh while Kari starts to cry.Her tears landed into the lake.Suddenly there was a blast at the wall next to Kari.  
"STAR SHOWER!!!" Attacked Pegasusmon.The wall split into tiny pieces and in the dust fog was the image of T.K and Gatomon on top of Pegasusmon.Pegasusmon then turned back into Patamon.

"KARI!!!"Said T.K while running to Kari.Suddenly, T.K was shocked by a force field that guarded Kari.T.K fell to the ground and Patamon and Gatomon ran to help T.K.The Digimon Emporer came out of the shadows and started to laugh.__

"Ha Ha you fool!" Barked the Digimon Emperor."There is no way you can break through this barrier of darkness!"

"Watch me!" Yelled TK.TK then started pushing himself into the barrier while getting bruises in the process.He struggles and struggles to get to Kari only to find its not that easy but he keeps going.Its his love for Kari that keeps him going.He starts to step into the barrier bringing shock to the Digimon Emperor and bringing even more tears to Kari's eyes.TK is now halfway through the barrier without letting anything stand in his way of rescuing Kari.

TK finally makes it past the barrier and lands a good punch to the Digimon Emperor's face.On the ground, Wormmon pulls the wounded Digimon Emperor into the darkness.After the two evil villains disappear Kari was freed and the barrier went down.Kari, Gatomon and Patamon rush over to the wounded TK who has collapsed. 

@~~~~~~~~

In the computer room, TK awakens with Kari right by his side.Yolei and Cody leave the two along while dragging Davis along with them.TK sits up in his chair with all but a little pain.He looks at Kari who is crying with joy.TK puts his hand on her cheek and whips her tears away with his thumb.Kari holds his hand against her cheek and then brings it down to speak.

"Why did you do that for?"Questioned Kari.

"Because I wanted to.::stares at the floor::I never told you this but, I love you Kari.I would risk my whole life for your safety.I know you probably don't love me but I just had to tell you."

Kari holds his hand while hugging him with her other arm.TK looks up from the floor and stares at Kari in the eyes.

"But I have always loved you TK.Not as just friends but more.I have been scared to tell you too."

Kari then looks away from TK.TK holds Kari's chin with his thumb and index figer and brings her closer to him.They soon are embraced not with a hug but a kiss.

@~~~~~~~~

So what did everybody think?This is my first romance fic so please no flames.Please Review.


End file.
